Unlucky boys
by Takara Hatake
Summary: It's the New year, and Temar encounters toomuch mistletoe... RomanceHumor, Songfic My very first !


My first songfic on the Little Mermaid's "Kiss the Girl"... Just came to me today, so...

Enjoy !

Unlucky boys... 

That was the trouble with the New Year. She Hated it.

Mistletoe.

Ilt looked like she was always coming across it. Or rather, under it. And there was always some guy about who would ask for his bloody kiss.

Damn mistletoe. She hated hitting people...

°°°°°

Shôji saw her just under it...

**  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl **

"Hey ! Temari !"

She turned, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, what is the matter ?

-Just look above you..."

Oh, no... Just say she was somewhere else...

"You know what it means ???

-No, it doesn't, it's just a stupid rule somebody as stupid invented !"

All through the exchange, she feels the others' stare, and particularly a certain other' stare, on her back. Curse it ! Just look somewhere else !

"Oooh, come, emari, that's justa kiss, all right ?"

Grinning, Akimichi Chôji grabs her waist and tries to put his mouth on hers...

He ought to know better.

Bang !

The young man staggers backward, a puzzled look and a hand on his face.

"See you later, Shôji !"

And she turns her back on him and crosses the room where the celebration is being held. She still feels His look in her back...

**  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl **

He feels he's going to brek Chôji's neck. But he won't. How woud he explain it ? "Hey, what ? I just felt like hitting my best friend !" How lame would it sound...

Still...

Maybe he should warn her tha she's heading right under...  
**  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl **

"Herm... Temari...

-Hm ? Shino ?

-Guess what ?

-What ? Oh... No...

-Yes ! So, I get to kiss you...

-No way !"

It was not really fair, he didn't even see the blow coming...

"See you later, Shino !"

She should watch where she was going, really... What next, she was wondering ? Maybe Sarutobi Hokage was going to come out of his grave to wait for her under a mistletoe !

**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl **

He was having a tough fight with himself just now...

No, I'm not going under that bloody mistletoe !

_Yes, you are._

No way !

_Then you'll miss a good opportunity... Oh, just look who's she's meeting right now !_

He turned his eyes to the other side of the huge room, afraid of what he might see...  
**  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl **

"Nay, look who we have got here !"

Temari froze. No way. She had hoped not to come across that Uchiwa she couldn't bear.

"Piss off.

-Hey, how rude ! Wath your words, Temari, you're a guest in this town...

-Well, leave the guest alone, 'kay ?

-All right... As soon as we have complied to tradition...

-What !"

She lifter her nose and her jaw fell. No. She could definitely not have fallen for that again. She blinked. Once. Twice. But the mistletoe was still there...  
Well, apparently, she had.

She shrugged her shoulders, and came near Sasuke.

On the other side of the room, the person who keptglancing at her, and whose look she was so aware of, tensed.

And Sasuke had the surprise of his life when her and came in contact with his cheek...

**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

He took a decision. If he didn't go for it right now, she would find a moron who would kiss her no matter what.

Well, it wasn't such a bad idea. To kiss her anyway, he meant.

He came nearer.

**  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl **

He pushed aside a guy he didn't know, who was clearly laying in wait for the sand girl. Troublesome, all of them.

As she came nearer ad nearer, he started to wonder if he just shouldn't go away...

He didn't have the time.

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la   
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl **

When they met halfway under the mistletoe, the music suddenly became much more romantic. He glanced about... What was going on ?

Temar stopped with an arched eyebrow. Then she froze, and her look shifted from him to the ceiling... And what was hanging from it.

Seeing her face, he seriously considered going on a urgent mission far away...

But it was too late. Her hand went up...  
**  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**...Grabbed him by the collar and brought his mouth right on hers.**

**His eyes widened in shock(and s did all the other's). Then, he thought better of it, and closed them to savour the kiss while it lasted.**

**Forhe knew what would follow...**

**Bang !**

**He shook his head to get his thoughts straight again, and smiled to her. **

"I think I will remember your kiss longer than your blow...

-Then, shall I try again ?"

And so she did.

**Owari**

**My very first song fic ! Hope you liked it ! i'm french, so forgive the mistakes ! Review ?**

**Takara Hatake**


End file.
